


85% Cocoa

by Loethlin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chocolate, Double Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loethlin/pseuds/Loethlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean really liked chocolate. Especially the milk one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	85% Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taste_of_Suburbia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/gifts).



> VD gift for Taste_of_Suburbia.  
> Should've posted it here in the first place, without fretting if it blows goat's ass or not.  
> Apparently it doesn't, and that's great.

Dean really liked chocolate. Especially the milk one. If he wanted bitter, sour, taste of 85% cocoa in his mouth, he could just go to the nearest diner and order some of their horrible coffee.

But to Gabriel, it was serious business. He always bitched that Dean just didn’t taste the right chocolate, and all the cheap stuff were indeed sour and bitter, but if the cocoa beans were lovingly cradled until the bitterness left them, it became the sweetest… Yadda yadda. The point was, Dean liked his chocolate sweet. And Gabriel didn’t, which was something of a surprise, considering the fact that he lived on sugar alone.

Dean thought that Gabriel forcing his bitter chocolate on him was especially egregious on Valentine’s Day.

Dean thought he was supposed to be angry about all of this.

But there were kisses. There were these awesome, beautiful kisses. Stupid, bitter chocolate taste lingered in Gabriel’s breath and on his lips, making the kisses sweet and velvety.

Dean decided that perhaps Gabriel was right about the chocolate after all, but needed to be sure, so he kissed the angel again. It was even better this time.

Almost as good as just kissing Gabriel.


End file.
